Dance with the Devil
by Bluebird0414
Summary: When Jellal and Erza enter into Magnolias annual formal dance competition who will come out on top? This is a Jerza one-shot i hope you enjoy!


**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does if i did all the ships would already be canon.**

"Come on Jellal you can do this" Jellal Fernandez was pacing back and forth outside the guild known as Fairy tail. "You've known her all your life there is no way she could say no" Jellal had been contemplating wether he should go inside or not to ask a certain scarlet haired girl if she would like to go on a date with him. Just when he was about to go inside the doors to the guild opened to reveal the very person he was just about to go look for.

"Hello Jellal"

"Hey I was just about to come into see you" Jellal looked up to see the beautiful mage.

"How can i help?"

"i was just wondering if you could help me ask out Erza."

"Well as Fairy Tails match-maker i can help!" Mira said with a bright smile on her face.

 **XX**

Later that day after Mira had finished helping Jellal built his courage Jella walked into the wizard guild of Fairy Tail making his way straight the the one and only, Erza Scarlet.

"Hey Erza" Jellal was nervous even a blind man could tell. "Umm i was just wondering..."

"Oh hello Jellal how have you been lately?" Erza spoke as if everyone was underneath her.

"Umm fine i was just wondering-"

"Yes..."

"If your interested that is-"

"Come on Jellal"

"Mira what are you yessing and cheering about" Asked a blonde mage Mira instantly pointed her finger across the guild to Jellal and Erza. "Is he" Mira didnt need her to finish her words and responded in a big nod. "Go Jellal" Lucy instantly started quietly cheering him on as well.

"Erza Scarlet would you like to go out on a date with me!" Jellal bowed his head sticking out his arm waiting in absolute silence for the scarlet knights responce. At this point everyone was staring at the two it wasnt untill the silence was broken and Erza finally spoke.

"I'd love to Jellal" The guild erupted with cheers and horrays. Jellal lifted his head to see a smiling Erza and he could'nt help but smile as well. Erza and Jellal had decided that they were going to go Magnolias annual formal dance competition together is wasnt a proper first date but Jellal took it as a win.

 **XX**

The next day Jellal arrived to the Fairy Tail guild to pick his dance partner for Magnolias formal dance competition. Mira and Lucy had helped him getting ready, he was wearing a sharp tuxedo and every bit of it was filled with nerves. While deep in his thoughts be saw a scarlet haired beauty walk down the stairs of the guild. Erza had her hair tied into a bun and was wearing a floor length lavender dress with red flowers on it. She walked down the stairs to see a star struck Jellal. She walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Erza-"

"You look very handsome Jellal" Erza cut him off suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You look beautiful" Erza was taken by surprise, her cheeks suddenly felt very hot.

"Oh look at the time we should get going" Erza didnt know how to handle the situation so on instinct she took his hand and started walking to the doors of the guild.

When Erza and Jellal arrived at Magnolia's main park Erza was surprised to see how many people that were there. Many food stalls stood she could also see many people from the guild. Erza spotted Natsu, Gray and Gajeel having an eating competition and by the looks of it Alzack and Bisca were practicing their dance moves, Erza instantly thought that there might be some worthry competition. The next thing Erza knew the loud speaker quaked alive with sound.

"The annual formal dance competition will be starting in 10 minutes can all contestants who havent already please sign in."

"Jellal we should-" but at this point Jellal was no where to be seen. "What where did he go?"

"Oh Erza dont worry i just signed in" Suddenly Jellal appeared out of nowhere.

"What when did yo- actaually never mind"

"We are up eleventh out of 15 pairs"

"Very good thats enough time to out do the other pairs" Erza quietly whispered to herself.

The First pair was shaking in their fancy shoes they didnt do very well Erza could easily tell they had no experience. The second, third, fourth and fifth did well but they where no match for Erza. The sixth pair Erza recognised, it was Alzack and Bisca they had lots of fun and Erza could see Asauka cheering they on from the side-lines. The seventh and eighth were too serious and professional. Their posture was stiff and every step they took looked as if their bodies were filled with cement. The nineth Erza also recognised it was Mira and Laxsus. Erza heard the other day that they were entering the competition, it was what gave her the idea to go with Jellal. Mira was very graceful as expected and Laxsus was doing very well, at this point they were Erza's biggest competition. The tenth pair were obviously professionals the woman was on point and sharp and the man was swift and precise but they weren't as good as Mirajane and Laxsus.

It was finally Erza and Jellals turn. Number 11 was called and they stood us from their seats and walked up onto the stage. Erza placed one hand one Jellals shoulder and held the other. Jellal repeated the action but put his hand on Erzas waist. The music started and the pair started to move around the stage with ease. Erzas movement were graceful and beautiful Jellal was keeping all the right footing and finally when the music started to finish Jellal twirled Erza on the spot in one swift motion. When the music stopped the crowd erupted with cheers Jellal did a bow to the audience and Erza did a small curtsie **(i have know idea how to spell that so)**. The pair walked off the stage hand-in-hand. The next three pairs went by in a blur for Jellal he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was still holding Erzas hand. Once the final pair finished it was time to announce the winners. Each pair was called up to the stage and for what seemed like forever the winner was finally announced.

"And the winner of Magnolias annual formal dancing competition is-" Everone was inching forward in their seat hanging of what the host was going to say next "-is Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez!" The crowd erupted with cheers Erza and Jellal through their hands up in the air to celebrate. Erza took the large golden trophy from the hosts hands and turned to Jellal and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a fun time we should do it again" Jellals face felt hot he turned to Erza and Kiev her a kind smile and a nod.

THE END

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed reading be sure to like and write a comment 3.**


End file.
